Apocalypse Nigh Series 9: The End
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Apocalypse Nowish. When the horror of the apocalypse forces Dean to accept Michael, they get the Spear of Destiny to fight the ultimate evil and stop what it is Chloe has become. The end has come.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Supernatural/SLIGHT Constantine (the movie)**

Written for my LiveJournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 55: Apocalypse.

* * *

It was only after the massacre at the local kindergarten that Dean finally accepted to be Michael's Vessel.

It was heartbreaking to see the realization on his face as he finally understood that this was the only way to stop the world ending.

Sam was torn as well.

He wanted the Apocalypse to be stopped before it could annihilate even more innocents, and yet there would going to be a battle in which the two of the people he loved the most were going to fight...and one of them wasn't going to come out alive.

John was being as supportive of the situation and his boys as best as he possibly could.

In other words, he was keeping silent.

Usually, in this situation, when John opened his mouth things didn't end well between him and his sons.

So _obviously_ he was learning.

And Lois had to admit, although John had been the one pushing Dean to accept Michael, when the possession was done and the archangel now walked around in Dean's body...the unease was visible on John's face.

She didn't blame them.

Michael was somewhat..._off-putting_.

He was a little snobbish, kinda demanding, and had something of a superiority complex thinking the others were less intelligent less capable...and he'd admitted that to him, they kinda _smelled_.

She wanted to knee him.

And Lois had only known him for a couple of _hours_.

If this was an example of the 'god angels' that'd gone to Chloe when her status as Special Vessel, Lois could _understand_ why her cousin had chosen Satan!

Despite being a stark raving _psychopath_, Lumiel was _much_ more agreeable than Michael!

Lois wondered what that said about her.

That she liked Satan better than Michael.

Maybe...

_ Chloe_.

Lois winced and looked away, hugging herself.

If Lois had been in the same situation that Chloe had been in, would she have made a different choice?

If Lumiel had come to _her_, with the other option being Michael...which would Lois have picked?

She looked down at her feet.

"So you're saying that the only thing that can kill Lumiel now that he's merged with Chloe to become a _Higher Being_, as you call him, is this _Spear of Destiny_." Bobby spoke slowly, eyebrow raised.

"No, it is not the _only_ way to kill them." Dean's head shook. " But it is the _preferred_ method. It is the _ordained_ method of slaying evil."

John stood, beginning to pace. "So, where is it?"

"The last known owner of the Spear of Destiny was Hitler, who knew of the legend that owning the spear would make the owner conquerer, but if the spear was lost then the owner would have his life forfeit." Dean's voice was deeper, slightly emotionless. "It disappeared the day he committed suicide."

"So he obviously lost it...or had it stolen from him." Lois decided, leaning back in her seat.

"Obviously." Dean's eyes were lighter than usual as they trained on her.

Lois bit the inside of her cheek to keep from snapping at their 'savior'.

_Lumiel_.

If faced with the choice, not knowing the truth about Lumiel, Lois would have picked him _too._

Sam sat in the darkest corner, face the continual scowl it'd been since this archangel had taken over Dean. "So if it's _disappeared_, how are you going to battle Chloe with it?"

"I will battle _my brother_ with the spear when it arrives." The angel replied with an exasperated expression on Dean's face. "I never said that I didn't know where it was."

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place?" Missouri wanted to know.

"Do not question the will of God Almighty, or His ways." The angel shook his head at her.

Missouri snorted, unimpressed. "I ain't questioning _God_. I'm questioning _you_."

Those eyes narrowed. "I am His Left Hand. Question me, you question Him."

"What about Christ?" Sam's voice was a dark tone. "Why isn't _he_ doing something about this mess?"

Michael averted his gaze. "I---my brother has obviously already told you that our Lord and Master has..._disappeared_." A muscle jumped in his cheek. "His Son and our Prince has set out to find him."

"In other words, they're _both_ missing." Sam shook his head with a sneer.

That muscle in Dean's cheek throbbed harder. "Do not question things you can't understand, Human."

Sam snorted in disgust and looked away, shaking his head.

Even _John_ looked a little uneasy with that answer.

"So you know where the Spear is." Bobby successfully brought back up the subject they needed to concentrate on.

"Yes." Dean's head nodded as his body stood. "It was located three years ago and used in an attempt to let Mammon into this world."

"Mammon?" Lois asked.

"My _nephew_." The angel replied.

Lois eyes widened. "I thought _Azazel_ was Satan's son?" She was still trying to get over the fact that _Azazel_ was Lumiel/Chloe's child, and the fact that demons could procreate. _Another_ hellspawn in Lois' family was like a kick to the gut.

"He _is_." Michael looked away. "He is his eldest, his favored. _Why_ do you think Azazel was free to roam the earth to find a way to free his father while Mammon is kept in Hell? Mammon cannot be trusted, not even by Lumiel. If he wanted, he would make this world _hell_."

Sam sneered. "What, it isn't hell already?"

Dean's face sneered back at him. "What? _This_? This is _nothing_.

They turned to look at the angel in shock.

"What? Did you _truly_ think that this is the full force of Lumiel's power? Uncreative plagues? Lowest level hell-dragons? Such little _death_ compared to what he _could_ bring upon this world?" The archangel shook his head at them in disgust. "This isn't even a _tenth _of the power my brother has. I---in heaven---we are all wondering _why_ he has been holding back. Gabriel would have unleashed a stronger vengeance on this earth by helping release Mammon...and Gabriel was a _halfbreed angel_ before our Father decided to punish him by making him human." Michael continued to shake his head. "We cannot understand _why_ Lumiel is being so..._nice_."

Lois sat up straighter in her chair.

So did Sam.

The sound of a car pulling up in front of Bobby's house had everyone going to their feet and the windows, watching, weapons ready, as a beautiful brunette got out of the car and looked up at them.

"Do not fear." Dean's voice caused them to look at him as he walked towards the front door. "She is a worker of ours. A hunter...yet a little different than you. She has been protecting the Spear until now."

And then Dean had teleported in front of the woman, who raised an unimpressed look at him as she spoke to him in words that no one could hear.

They'd spoken for a couple of minutes before the woman had reached into the backseat of her car and pulled out something wrapped up in cloth and passed it to the angel.

He had nodded and teleported back inside of the house, forgetting all about the woman who shook her head and got back into her car, turning and leaving the way she had come.

"The Spear of Destiny." Michael whispered with reverence as he unwrapped the weapon in his hand to reveal the ancient relic.

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Not what I imagined a spear to look like." She frowned. "Shouldn't it be...I don't know..._longer_?"

It looked more like the Half-sword of Destiny to her.

"It _is_ the Spear." Michael told her with a frown. "With the blood of our Prince embedded in it, it is able to kill _anything_."

Sam looked down.

Lois hugged herself tighter.

John looked between them and sighed, looking away.

Michael raised the Spear of Destiny in the air in a warrior-life pose. "With this I smite thee!" And with that...he was gone.

Bobby blinked. "Where the _hell_---?"

"He's gone to find her." Sam whispered.

"We need to be there." John stood. "How could he have gone and not even told us where it was going to happen?"

Missouri looked up at them. "I _might_ have picked up something from his mind..."

Despite the fact that they knew that it wasn't enough to defeat Lumiel, they packed their weapons rapidly and got into John's truck, speeding towards the place Missouri had said that she'd seen in Michael's head right before he disappeared.

Interesting enough, Dean's mind was so open that despite the fact that Missouri had been unable to read the mind of Chloe/Lumiel, she could pick up images or stray thoughts from Dean/Michael.

By the time that they were able to reach there, the battle was already ongoing, above them in the sky.

Lois was barely able to catch a glimpse of the bodies of her cousin and Dean as they battled and moved with inhumane speed and ferocity, before Lois was attacked by the demons and creatures that were guarding the battle area.

The humans were grossly outnumbered, but as it looked like they were going to be torn apart, Sam hurried to the truck and pulled out a mixtape, ignoring his father screaming for him to get back into the fight and that it wasn't time for _music_.

The young hunter and put the volume up to the highest volume, and the speakers at the back of the truck began to boom out prerecorded..._exorcism rites_.

Lois watched as all around them demons either fled, or were too late, being exorcised out of their unwilling hosts, the humans collapsing in exhaustion or death...depending on what they'd been put through during their possessions.

Sam sat on the hood of the truck, watching the bodies fall all around him with dark satisfaction.

John looked around in shock. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

Lois didn't answer, she was looking up above them, as Chloe and Dean's bodies dueled above them, the blood of their Vessels raining down below like water.

Despite the fact that Michael had the Spear of Destiny, and Chloe was weaponless, the fight was very much even.

What did that say about the power the angels possessed?

Was it just that Lumiel was stronger, or was it because Lumiel and Chloe had bonded and that made them stronger?

Chloe's body went flying into a building, the force causing the whole thing to _collapse_.

Lois jerked in reaction as Dean's body flew into the rubble after her, Spear held high.

Dust and rubble flew up in the air as the building collapsed in itself.

And then, _then_ there was a scream as light emerged inside the rubble and airborne dust.

Sam stood up on the hood of the truck, eyes filled with fear, both for Dean and Chloe.

And when the dust settled, Chloe sat straddled over Dean's body, the Spear of Destiny sticking through his stomach, the girl looking down at his stilled body in morbid fascination.

"_No_." John whispered.

"_Dean_!" Sam screamed, hurtling himself off of the truck towards his fallen brother.

Lois sank to the ground in horror.

Bobby was frozen where he stood.

Chloe pulled out the Spear and threw it away, the ancient relic imbedding itself close to Lois, as the blonde continued to look down at Dean's dead body, chuckles escaping her lips before she punched her hand through the hole in his stomach.

"_No!_" Sam screamed, getting closer.

Chloe looked up at him, before pulling her hand out of the hole in his dead body and laughing before trailing that hand over her face, bloodying it with Dean's blood, before teleporting away the moment Sam arrived, falling down besides his brother in speechless horror.

John and Bobby hurried towards them.

Lois just stayed where she was, unable to believe it.

Michael and Dean were dead.

Killed by the same weapon supposed to kill _Satan_.

"I've been waiting a _long_ time to kill that traitor."

Lois turned on her heel, falling down on her ass on the ground, eyes wide at the bloody person standing over her. She began to crawl backwards away from the laughing, cruel face.

"Did you really think that my stupid big brother would be able to kill me?" Chloe's face was an evil sneer as she stalked towards Lois, slow, like a predator sure of its kill.

Lois continued to crawl backwards, the others not even noticing her plight, all by Dean's side, crying.

"He was a mindless slave. He was _weak_." Chloe continued to sneer, continued to stalk. "I did that bastard a favor."

"You _fuck_." Lois whispered, stopping, eyes widening when she felt the Spear of Destiny behind her.

Chloe continued to stalk her before kneeling down in front of her. "And I enjoy it. Just like I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces."

"I'm so sorry, Baby Cuz." Lois whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Aww." Chloe mocked, resting her hands on Lois' knees. "What for?"

"_This_." And with that, Lois tightened her hold on the Spear of Destiny and yanked it out of the ground and pulled it around to dig it deep into Chloe's chest.

For a moment there was nothing, but then the smirk melted form her face and Chloe's body collapsed on Lois.

"_Baby Cuz_..." Lois screamed, body trembling as she pulled her up onto her lap, cradling Chloe's body as Chloe twitched violently, coughing up blood, little explosions of light going on inside of her. "I'm so sorry, I'm so _sorry_!"

Chloe laughed, it was a pained and horrible sound, blood trailing down the side of her mouth, Spear still sticking out of her chest, tiny explosions still happening beneath her skin. "Do you know _why_ you were one of the only three who could kill Chloe?"

Lois went still. "You mean _you_."

"No." The laugh grew darker but softer. "I mean _Chloe_."

Lois' eyes widened in horror as suddenly everything made sense. "_No...No_! You're _lying_!"

Blood began to drain from the tear ducts in Chloe's eyes as that mouth twisted cruelly. "You three were the only ones she loved and trusted, the only ones she fought against me in her cage to try and retake control so badly she was _broken_. I couldn't be my strongest as long as she fought me that hard, and that gave you three the slightest chance of killing me. I---I just never thought it'd be _you_ who did it."

"_No_..." Lois voice trembled, so did her body.

"She was so sure." That face turned towards her, the blood in her mouth gushing out more onto Lois. "So _sure_ you'd know she was still in here. Fighting. She told you she wanted you to kill her, but she wanted you to _save_ her. She was sure you would."

Staring mockingly at Lois were mirror eyes.

"At least I got to show her....teach her....." Lumiel spoke, coughing up more blood, voice a near inaudible whisper. "I taught her that family betray you."

"_Dean_?!?"

Sam's cry made Lois look up, eyes wide when she saw Dean, in the distance, sitting up.

Chloe's laughter was pained. "She made me heal him...after I killed Michael. Swore to behave, to stop escaping the cage, if I did."

Lois' teary eyes widened as she remembered Chloe sticking her hand inside Dean.

She hadn't been desecrating Deans body...she'd been _healing_ him.

"No. _NO_!" Lois cried. "_Chloe!_ I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm---."

"---_just_ like Michael." Lumiel sneered. "Willing to please your _Master_ by sacrificing those who _really_ loved you." There was agony in that face. "Had it been _you_...she would have let the world _die_."

And with that, those mirror orbs went green.

Unfocused green.

_Dead_ green.

"_No_." Lois whispered, breaking inside, hugging her dead cousin to her as Bobby, Sam and John rejoiced over Dean's return to life. "_NO!_"

* * *

**Okay. Everyone hates me now. I know that. But this was where it was always going.**

**But, hey, everything being in LOIS' POV from the beginning of the series shoulda tipped you off that this was a very possible outcome!**

***ducks flying rotten vegetables***

**I am considering starting my very first "sequel series"...not sure though.**

**Oh well.**

**Review?**


End file.
